Dreaming On: Renewed Dreams
by Gifted
Summary: Amy, your regular preteen dying for summer vacation suddenly finds that Fate has thrown her into the Disney worlds from the movies. Her mission: to find the Disney Princesses of Heart. Hiatus.
1. Prologue

**Title:** Dreaming On: Renewed Dreams

**Author: **Gifted

**Rating:** K

**Language: **English

**Summary:**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Disney.

**Claimer:** I do own this fanfiction, this plot, but do not own characters unless I say otherwise. None of my original characters are featured in this prologue.

* * *

Prologue

"Mickey?" Minnie Mouse asked her boyfriend, "Where exactly are we going?"

"I don't really know," Mickey Mouse replied to his girlfriend. Minnie stopped following Mickey and placed her hands on her hips, arching her eyebrow all the while.

"You mean we're just wandering into the great unknown?" she asked unbelievingly. Mickey stopped as well and turned to her.

"Oh come on! We're at Disneyland! What could possibly happen?" Mickey responded. shrugging

"That's what you said when you tried to get me on Indiana Jones!"

"Let go of that! It's not like it killed ya."

"First off, we can't die because we're cartoons!" Minnie pointed out as Mickey rolled his eyes, "Second, that huge snake still gives me nightmares."

"It's not a ride this time Min," Mickey told her as he started climbing up a staircase, "Trust me."

"Well okay, but every adventure you lead us on usually gets us into trouble," Minnie looking at the stone floor below and then looking up to see that Mickey was continuing on, "Hey! Wait for me!" She hurried after him panting a little when she caught up.

While they traveled deeper inside the passage, Minnie observed her surroundings. Mickey had led her through a door in Sleeping Beauty Castle so the walls, steps, and floors were all stone. Ripped fabrics revealing now filthy rich vibrant patterns adorned the walls. She could guess that they used to be tapestries. Broken plastic pieces, small mechanic pieces, and ripped fabrics littered the floor. The place looked so…distant and cold and yet…so familiar and warm. It was an odd feeling.

"Can you at least tell me about where we're going?" Minnie asked Mickey.

"Okay," Mickey replied after a bit of silence, "Do you remember what this place used to be?"

"No. Nothing's ringing a bell."

"This is the retired Sleeping Beauty Diorama Walkthrough," Mickey answered slowly.

Immediately, Minnie's eyes widen. Minnie now felt a haunted feeling. She had forgotten about this place. When it closed, it seemed like it disappeared completely in her mind and many others. It was like it never existed.

"I had heard that they trashed it up pretty bad, but I never imagined this terrible," Minnie admitted to Mickey. Now when she looked around she could remember what the now junk looked like then.

"Yeah. Me either. You'd think with Disneyland known for its cleanliness, this place wouldn't be such a dump!" Mickey tried to joke to lighten up the sorrowful mood. It had no effect, but the gesture was appreciated.

"So what brings us here?" Minnie asked him more curious now than ever.

"This," Mickey said stopping her.

After a short while of walking, but what seemed like forever to the two, they finally found their destination. Minnie didn't understand what Mickey was indicating at first, but she followed his gaze to the wall where she realized what exactly he brought her to see.

It was odd like a sign of unfamiliarity in familiar halls. It was a tapestry. Of course, there were ripped tapestries in the chambers and corridors they went through, but this one was different.

What first caught her attention was that this was a full tapestry. The ones they had left behind were only half or even less. Occasionally, there would be one in an almost full condition, but all of them were ripped, torn at some places, and uncared for. This one had no bad treatment of any kind. It seemed treated out of respect.

The second was how _clean_ this was compared to the others. It was bright and beautiful. As if someone cleaned it on a daily basis. It was devoid of any lint, dust, or dirt of any kind. She knew this was impossible since she and Mickey had been the first visitors for years since it closed.

The third was the design. It was a bright royal blue overall, but right in the middle were three circles woven from bright gold thread. These three circles were in the shape of the famous Mickey symbol. This was weird for there was no tapestry here before in her memory and she knew it was accurate for it was just a few years ago.

"That's definitely…" Minnie struggled for the right word. There seemed to be no word to explain the feeling that overcame her. She wasn't even sure what emotion it was. Nerved? Curious? Or just maybe even fear? Luckily, Mickey felt the same way and understood.

"That's not all," he told her, "Check this out." He walked over to the unknown tapestry and pulled it aside for Minnie to see.

The tapestry wasn't there for no reason apparently. It was hiding a secret door. Minnie remembered that there was no door there before and wondered if there had been an unknown visit here recently. The door was whitewashed with a silver doorknob. Right in the middle, was a perfectly sized pure silver heart.

"Have you gone in yet?" Minnie asked. Mickey shook his head.

"Too afraid," he admitted embarrassed and rubbing the back of his head with his gloved hand, "Figured that it might be better for back-up. Ya know? Just in case."

"Good idea. I'll go get Donald!" Minnie said trying to wing her way out of it and was turning away.

"Minnie!" Mickey seized her arm gently and stopped her, "I just want someone to wait out here while I go check it out. It's only a safety precaution." Minnie sighed of relief when hearing it would not be her duty to see where the door led to and smiled.

"Okay Mickey. Just be careful and yell out if you're in danger," Minnie warned him. Mickey nodded and saluted her.

Traveling to the door, Mickey glanced back at Minnie who simply waved at him and smiled softly. He was beginning to wonder if that offer to get Donald was still available…Sucking it up, he grabbed the silver doorknob and turned. The problem was that it wouldn't open.

"What's wrong with this door!" Mickey muttered pulling it, "Is it locked!"

"Please knock."

"Huh?" Mickey paused.

"Please knock." Mickey realized that it was a robotic sounding voice and that it was coming from the door. Sheepishly, he stopped pulling and knocked.

"Please identify yourself," the robotic voice answered to the knock.

"Mickey Mouse," Mickey answered proudly.

"Full name please."

Mickey replied, "Michael Mouse."

"Password?" Mickey's grin faded away.

"Password? I don't know any password," Mickey said quietly.

"Would you like a clue Mr. Mouse?" the robotic voice asked.

"Much appreciated," Mickey said waiting to hear it.

"In the Mickey Mouse Shorts, Mickey was silent at first. What were his first spoken words in the short _Karnival Kid_?" the robotic door said.

"That's easy!" Mickey said beaming, "Hot Dogs!"

"Correct Password. Have a magical day Mr. Mouse," the robotic voice said once again. He heard a click indicating the door was unlocked and saw it swing open.

Mickey tip-toed in; the emotion of fear rushing full blast in his system. Though the sight he saw was not scary at all, but rather inviting.

He was in what seemed like a living room. There was a large fireplace with a mysteriously already lit friendly fire waiting to warm down cold ones. On the fireplace mantel, Mickey could see countless frames filled with photos lined on it. He identified that a few were of Walt Disney and his family and friends. Others were screenshots of early shorts and films. There were many comfortable red arm chairs luring visitors to sit, relax, and perhaps get a nice nap. The room was white and Mickey knew that there was no reason to be afraid.

"Come on in Min!" Mickey called out to the hall, "It's safe!" Minnie slowly came in and saw that it was indeed safe and that there was no need to worry at all.

"What is this place?" Minnie asked. As she came in, the white washed door closed with a click, but went unnoticed by the two.

"I have no idea," Mickey replied.

"Hey," Minnie said walking up to the fireplace and reaching her hands toward the center photo, "What's this?"

What Mickey had failed to notice earlier, was the there was an envelope tucked gently in the frame. Minnie tugged it out with out any problems as Mickey made his way over.

"Who's the letter for?" Mickey asked.

"It's addressed to you," Minnie said confused and handing the envelope over. Mickey took in into his own hands and tore the long letter out. For several moments of absolute silence, Mickey read the letter quickly. Minnie could never recall silence being so loud before.

By the end of the letter, Mickey's eyes were wide opened. He tucked the letter into his pocket insecurely and grabbed Minnie's hand. He flung the door opened and ran out of the room dragging her along. The door closed shut behind them.

"What's going on?" Minnie asked confused.

"Not enough time to explain," Mickey panted out, "We have to get the others!"

What went un-noticed as they raced down the passages was that the mysterious letter fluttered out of Mickey's pocket into the darkness behind them.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Yay! Finally getting published. I know. Long prologue, but I think it gives that mysterious feel I wanted to give the beginning and compels you to read more. You do want to read more…right? Anyway, let's get to some facts about this prologue.

When Minnie says "Second, that huge snake still gives me nightmares," there is a giant snake in Indiana Jones that hisses and attempts to bite you. Let me tell you, scares me every time.

The place they are exploring is indeed a real place. I'm not exactly sure when it opened, but for a long time Sleeping Beauty Castle was the home to the _Sleeping Beauty Diorama Walkthrough_ which closed shortly after the 9/11 attacks claiming to close it for security measures, but actually because it was a failure and they jumped at the chance to close it. I do know for sure that it was open when Walt Disney was alive. Walt was disappointed what a failure it was and that is why the _Pirates of the Caribbean_ (it was being planned to be a wax museum) and _The Haunted _Mansion (it was being planned as a walkthrough, but it truly turned into a ride after POTC's success) turned into rides. Sadly, I never knew it existed until I researched Disneyland rides of Yesterdayland so I am only guessing what it used to look like. I will say I know for sure that at first it was a huge mess because they literally demolished everything in there. No one really knows what's going on in it now besides it's/it was (depends on when you're reading this) storage for the fireworks show, _Remember…Dreams Come True_.

Michael is Mickey's full name.

Now about the password. Hot Dogs really were Mickey's first spoken words in the _Karnival Kid _Mickey Mouse Short.

**Trivia: **Dreaming On was started as one of those fanfictions you never really intended to publish until the plot was becoming so good you couldn't keep it to yourself


	2. A Proposed Vision

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Disney. 

**Claimer:** I do own this fanfiction, this plot, and these characters in order of appearance in this chapter: Amy Anderson, Ms. Dilliway, Charity, and Johnny.

* * *

Chapter 1

A Proposed Vision

* * *

The 12 year old 7th grader, Amy Anderson, dropped a small stack of paper so neatly stapled together onto the desk in front of her. Her teacher who was sitting on the other side of the desk reading a book looked up at her in alarm and surprise. The girl answered the woman's inquiring look by poking at the grade on the front paper marked in red ink probably done with a red felt tip pen.

"Mind explaining," Amy asked clearly confused upon the mark.

Ms. Dilliway, Amy's teacher apparently, placed her bookmark within her book closing it and setting it on the desk in an orderly fashion. She glanced at it for a while before looking her student straight in the eye.

"Miss Anderson," she began slowly and cautiously, "Do you know why I gave that grade to you?"

"No," Amy answered having to suppress her eye rolling, "That's why I'm asking you."

"Can you at least _guess_ why I gave you a D," Ms. Dilliway asked her pupil.

Amy stared at Ms. Dilliway only a second longer before she started observing the ceiling while in deep thought. She couldn't even conjure a possibility. Many others who she had let the rare opportunity to read her work said that they definitely thought it was A+ material (Well, besides her brother, but that wasn't the point.)

"Nope," Amy replied with a shake of a head.

"Well," Ms. Dilliway was obviously picking her words with care, "To begin with, you didn't follow directions."

"There were directions?" Amy interrupted with wide eyes. Ms. Dilliway gave her an annoyed look.

"Yes, there were directions!" she said a little too forcefully for Amy's liking, "As I was saying. First off, I asked for an original story. You have given me a fanfiction."

"Fanfiction?" the term was totally new to Amy, "What's that?"

"Fanfiction is a broadly defined term for fiction about characters or settings written by fans of the original works, but not the original creators," Ms. Dilliway said reminding one of a dictionary.

"Wow," Amy remarked, "You must have said that a lot to have memorized it so well."

"Only recently in all my years of teaching," the educator told her student and muttered the last part to her self and rubbed her temple, "Pirate of the Caribbean fan girls." Though it was silent, Amy heard it and had to suppress her self once more, but this time for giggles.

"The point is that this is not an original work," Ms. Dilliway went back to the topic.

"Why?" Amy asked her teacher. Ms. Dilliway gave her a strange work.

"It's because of your stars. You do remember don't you? Disney's Mickey and Minnie Mouse," Ms. Dilliway informed her. Amy had forgotten and had never thought of that at the time of writing it. It all seemed quite natural…then again…it was at night.

"I believe you said 'you didn't follow my _directions_' as in plural. So what else did I do wrong?" Amy asked wondering.

"Second, I asked for a non-fiction story based on true events," Ms. Dilliway told her solemnly, "_This_ is not real, Miss Anderson." She said patting her story.

"Yes it is!" Amy interjected pounded her fist onto the desk before thinking; her determined face gave away under the unbelieving stare she has receiving from her educator, "At least I thought so."

"Are you alright, Amy dear?" Ms. Dilliway said worried now for the first time in the conversation using Amy's first name and seemed more like a close adult friend.

Amy Anderson's short attention span kicked its way in as she wondered what was she exactly thinking when she wrote and when she turned in this story. She remembered waking up in the middle of the night, heading to her computer, and automatically writing it down; her fingers having a mind of their own. She had seen it in a dream…no, that wasn't the right word for it. Vision seemed a better word to describe it and everything looked so real: Mickey, Minnie, the mysterious tapestry, and that letter. She could only imagine what she was thinking when she turned it in for the English assignment.

"Amy?" Ms. Dilliway asked placing her hand on Amy's. She snapped back to the present.

"Sorry, about that Ms. Dilliway," Amy apologized with a sheepish grin, "I was lost in my thoughts. But I have a question."

"Yes?" Ms. Dilliway asked curious.

"You see, I really need a good grade on the final grade report," Amy said shyly, "I've been goofing off lately in this class. Is there anything I can do to bring my grade back up?"

Ms Dilliway seemed to have expected this question, but had no answer for it yet. She drummed her fingers on the desk for a few seconds, but it felt like eternity for the two.

"Despite your lack to the directions, Miss Anderson," Miss Dilliway stated once again going back to using her last name, "You are without a doubt a talented author. I will admit despite my grade, I was fond of it and desired to read more. That's why I gave you a D instead of an F."

"Where is this going?" Amy asked when her teacher hesitated again.

"I will raise your grade," Ms. Dilliway continued, but before Amy could celebrate, her teacher added the ever hated word, "_If_ you finish the story for me to read. It can be anything as long as this expands on this story. I will grade it accordingly to how well it is written."

Amy felt like a balloon that Ms. Dilliway picked up a sharp needle and popped her, but she gave her a grin, picked up her story, and walked out saying, "Thank you Ms. Dilliway."

* * *

Amy's peers stared at her strangely as they passed her with her head in her locker, but said no comment or showed any sign that they cared. After all, they had seen weirder things happen before in the hallway and this compared to other times seemed practically normal. Only one person from the masses showed anymore notice to Amy.

"Have you seen Johnny?" an African-American girl with light chocolate brown colored skin, glistening kind black eyes, and puffy black hair tied into a ponytail as she leaned on the locker next to Amy's.

"What do you think?" Amy replied sarcastically to her.

"It depends. How long have you hidden your head in there?" Charity, Amy's best friend asked.

"Since I talked to Ms. Dilliway after 3rd period," Amy told her.

"Whoa? You ate lunch right?" Charity asked concerned, "4th period's almost over." Amy reached her hand into her locker pulled out an empty brown paper bag with her name written messily on it proving that she had ate her packed lunch in her locker.

"You're not planning to ditch Homeroom are you?" Charity asked.

"Of course not," Amy's voice echoed in the locker, "I may be a goof off, but I'm no ditch."

"Good for you," Charity said, "So why are you stuffing your face in a locker?"

"I'm upset at something that happened during my conversation with Ms. Dilliway," Amy answered slowly.

"What's up?" Charity asked a little confused.

"How come you never told me my English assignment was a fanfiction?" Amy whined to her.

"What!"

Amy shoved the stack of papers from her conversation earlier with her teacher into her friend's hand.

"This was your English assignment?" Charity not believing her friend, "I thought you were joining the internet Disney cult on some fanfiction site and this was going to be your first story."

"And why would you think I like Disney that much?" Amy asked amazed at how little her best friend seemed to know her at the minute.

"I don't know!" Charity banged her head on the locker, "Why did you write a fanfiction about Mickey and Minnie anyway?" Amy finally pulled her head out of the locker, closed the locker door shut, and faced Charity with a confused expression.

"That's just it! I just saw it in a dream. I don't even watch Disney Channel or Toon Disney!" Amy protested.

"Um," a voice resounded from behind Amy, "That _is_ interesting." Amy and Charity looked to see Amy's other best friend with shaggy like brown hair and bright blue eyes. He wore his dorkish square glasses that made him resemble what he was: a nerd. But not just any nerd. A cool friendly one who didn't feel the need to gross you out with something you could have lived without every few seconds. The three hung out together a lot.

"Any Disney things around your home?" Johnny asked. Amy shook her head.

"Not that I know of. I don't get any toys anymore and all the old ones are in the attic. Of course we have a lot of Disney movies, but I haven't watched or seen the covers of them in ages," Amy informed him. Johnny also leaned against a locker like Charity and rubbed the side of his face while thinking.

"Can't think of anything else that would cause it," Johnny said seriously at first before smiling. "Unless you've been talking to yourself recently. First sign of madness, you know."

Amy playfully swatted him, "Very funny."

"It is really odd though," Charity said biting her lower lip.

"It just didn't seem like a dream," Amy admitted to them, "It was more like…a vision. I didn't have any control of it. Do you think it might symbolize something?"

"We'll just have to wait to see," Johnny answered with a shrug.

"By the way, what happened with Ms. Dilliway?" Charity asked her.

"Got a D on the assignment, but I can get my grades up if I continue the story and make it well-written," Amy replied almost a bit worried. Her expression confused Charity and Johnny.

"You can make up the rest," Johnny assured her, "It would be easy!"

"THAT'S JUST IT!" Amy shouted and the whole hallway stopped and watched, "I don't know the rest of the story! I just saw it and wrote it down!" She threw the story down on the ground in anger and walked away frustrated. Charity picked it up and she and Johnny hurried after Amy.

The students of the school shrugged their shoulders and continued on their daily schedules.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Wow. This took forever to write, but it seems so short!

Ms. Dilliway is completely made up. I did get her name from an author who wrote some Christmas Decorating book. I forgot the title of the book.

The story they are referring to is the Prologue, but it's Amy's story. We view it like Amy viewed it in the dream.

"Pirates of the Caribbean fan girls" said by Ms. Dilliway was a funny way to reference all the POTC fanfictions. Please do not take it into offence. Truth is I like quite a bit of POTC fanfiction.

"You see, I really need a good grade on the final grade report," is a hint to when this story takes place which is around May/June. It's not very important to the story itself, but I just wanted to point it out.

Charity and Johnny are completely made up as well. Right now they only appear as Amy's best friends, but they will play an important role much later in the series (not in this story.)

I hope you're enjoying so far!

**Trivia: **When Dreaming On was first considered, its earliest form was that of a story for my Haunted Mansion story, _Wall to Wall Creeps_ (which isn't publish yet). It was inspired by a lot of Kingdom Heart fanfictions and Rose Wesly (My HM character) took the place of Sora in them. The Kingdom Hearts theme was taken out, given a new back-story, some more back bone as well, and gives you what you see today (kinda.) Some plans consisted of Rose having this adventure when she used to be alive or was dead, but I decided that it had enough of its own plot to carry its self through so I made it an individual story with a whole new main character.


	3. A Mysterious Mishap

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Disney. 

**Claimer:** I do own this fanfiction, this plot, and these characters in order of appearance in this chapter: Amy Anderson, Mrs. Anderson, Teddy Anderson, and Uncle Eddy.

* * *

Chapter 2

The Mysterious Mishap

* * *

_She could see absolutely nothing. Darkness stretched it self all around her that she couldn't see anything. It was all surreal to Amy as she…well, she didn't know if she was standing or floating, but either way it was weird._

"_Where am I?" she thought to herself as she looked around._

_Slowly, she saw a bright light glow distantly. It grew brighter and bigger until the whole place seemed made out of light. Strangely, Amy found that she didn't need to shield her sensitive eyes, but simply just waited for something else to happen._

_After a while, the light finally faded away, but not to the darkness. It faded away to a rather familiar scene._

"_Mickey?"_

_Amy turned to see the dainty Minnie Mouse question her boyfriend; the adventurous Mickey Mouse._

"_Where exactly are we going?" the female mouse asked._

"_I don't really know," Mickey Mouse replied to his girlfriend. Minnie stopped following Mickey and placed her hands on her hips, arching her eyebrow all the while._

"_Not this again," Amy said out loud, but Mickey and Minnie acted as though they didn't hear her._

"_You mean we're just wandering into the great unknown?" she asked unbelievingly. Mickey stopped as well and turned to her._

"_Oh come on! We're at Disneyland! What could possibly happen?" Mickey responded shrugging._

"_Must I watch the same thing over and over?" Amy moaned._

"_That's what you said when you tried to get me on Indiana Jones!"_

"_Let go of that! It's not like it killed ya."_

"_But, why do I keep seeing it?" Amy asked herself._

"_First off, we can't die because we're cartoons!" Minnie pointed out as Mickey rolled his eyes, "Second, that huge snake still gives me nightmares."_

"_Maybe there's a hidden meaning in all this…" Amy mused to herself, "Or maybe, I am insane." For some reason, the thought didn't seem to frighten her as much as it did when Johnny suggested it._

"_It's not a ride this time Min," Mickey told her as he started climbing up a staircase, "Trust me."  
_

* * *

"Amy?" 

Amy sat up panting. Placing one hand across her heart, she told herself she was fine. Though she didn't know why she was so scared in the first place

"Amy dear, are you okay?" Amy looked up to see her mother's trademarked worried face.

Amy's mother, Mrs. Dinah Anderson, wasn't the usual mother who always swooned over her children constantly and worried her head off if one of them had gotten a paper cut. That isn't saying she's one that doesn't care for her children either. She was the normal mom who cared for her children, but knew that they weren't going to stay in the nest forever. She was just a practical mother who just wanted to make sure her kids had learned everything they could from her before taking off into the big world.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Amy answered yawning.

"Get ready, your Uncle Edward is picking you up soon," Mrs. Anderson told her walking away.

Amy guessed she had fallen asleep on the couch watching the tube. With a groan, she glanced at the clock to see a few hours had passed. There goes her free time.

Getting up, she dragged herself up the stairs to her sanctuary, but there was a intruder in her premises.

"Teddy! What are you doing in MY room?!" Amy shouted at her little brother.

"Look what I found!" Teddy held her assignment tauntingly in front of her, "Wait 'till Mom hears you've got a D!"

"You've been through my backpack?!" Amy questioned angrily.

"You better be nice to me or I'll tell her!" Teddy went on with his threat of blackmail.

"Nice try," Amy wrestled the assignment out of Teddy's hands and pushed him roughly out the door.

"I'm telling Mom! MOM!" Amy listened as the monster's pounding footsteps echoed into nothing.

With a glare down at the innocent looking papers, she remarked, "You're more trouble than your worth. I should just shred you."

Despite this threat, she couldn't bring herself to go to the family's shredder. She could have sworn the stupid thing was laughing at her.

"AMY!" her mother yelled, "Your uncle is here!"

Amy was surprised that her mother wasn't calling her down for the D, but she dumped the assignment sloppily on the desk and whisked down the stairs.

* * *

Uncle Eddy was one of her favorite uncles…at least when he lived with them in Anaheim. He used to live close by a while ago, but moved a few years back to Orlando Florida. Now he was moving back and had just arrived a few days ago. He staying at their house until he found one of his own. Amy couldn't remember what his occupation was, but he was one of the most fun adults she had ever known. 

Perhaps a bit too fun. A blindfold covered her eyes to keep their destination a surprise. He drove her and led her walking for a while until finally, she felt herself being postioned in place.

"I was going to do this later, but this seems like the perfect time," Uncle Eddy told her, "Ready?"

"Ready."

"You sure?"

Amy rolled her eyes, "Positive."

She felt the blindfold being untied and it dropped onto the ground. As her eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness, she gasped.

She was at Disneyland. She saw Main Street U.S.A stretch before her devoid of any guests. Main Street was lit up with light bulbs. Slowly, someone behind the sets was turning the light bulbs off until only the streetlamps were shinning. At the far end of Main Street, Amy could feel her heart soar at the sight of Sleeping Beauty Castle in all its glory. The Street was empty besides a few park employees who were walking to the entrance to leave.

"It's so beautiful," Amy gasped out. Only at night could you realize why this place was named the Happiest Place on Earth and imagine just how many memories of thousands of people were set here.

"I knew you'd like it," Uncle Eddy told her.

"But how?" Amy asked. Even without a full sentence, Uncle Eddy understood her question.

"I work here. Remember?" Uncle Eddy laughed, "I guess I've been working at Walt Disney World too long for you to forget."

Amy felt so foolish for forgetting. When she was younger, she sent a lot of time her because he worked here. A few years ago, he got transferred to Walt Disney World.

"What are we doing here?" Amy asked him curious.

"That's a surprise," he told her with a wink, "Shall we get going?"

They started walking across Town Square down Main Street towards the Castle. Amy was walking ahead of her uncle wondering why she and her uncle were here.

"Could you at least give me a hint?" Amy asked her uncle. No reply came.

"Uncle Eddy?" she asked turning around. There was no one there.

That didn't make any sense. He was right behind her a few seconds ago. Turning back, she saw that the scattered Cast Members that were walking to exit the park were gone as well.

"Hello?" she called out. Then suddenly the streetlamps went out as well. The only source of light besides the moonlight was now the lamp in the Fire Department's window. Strangely she didn't not feel scared yet.

"This is a prank isn't it?" Amy called out trying to find out what happened, "Oh kay! You can come out now!"

One would think it impossible to feel scared at Disneyland, but here Amy was feeling frightened without a friend in the world. She felt vulnerable in the center of the street.

_Perhaps_, Amy thought to herself, _I can see if anyone's around in the Central Plaza_.

She ran quickly to the Central Plaza, the hub of all Disneyland connecting Adventureland, Frontierland, Fantasyland, Tomorrowland, and Main Street in one place. The Partners statue of Walt Disney and Mickey was in the middle of the entire thing. She rushed up to it, panted, and looked around.

All the lands were empty as well. Being in Disneyland when it was empty seemed so cool at first, but now it was terrifying. She felt like crying.

Then suddenly, Amy saw a figure of a man walking from Fantasyland through Sleeping Beauty Castle.

Forgetting all common sense and that there would be no way that her uncle could get all the way to Fantasyland so quickly without her noticing, Amy called out, "Uncle Eddy?!"

She received no answer, but raced to the large compass on the ground in front of the pink castle waiting for the man she thought was her uncle walk up to her. She would have ran all the way to him, but she didn't seem to have command over her feet anymore. They just stayed there before the drawbridge seemingly glued to the ground.

The man slowly came closer and she realized that he wasn't her uncle. Despite the discovery, she no longer felt scared, but rather at peace and calm like all as right with the world. She still couldn't move and the feeling grew every time the man took a step.

It seemed like forever and it seemed too quick. Amy couldn't decide between the two. She now had a clear view of the man.

First off all she noticed this wasn't an alive human being as it was transparent. The best she could describe it was a ghost, but that word seemed much too common for what was happening. Second of all, she recognized the face. She had never seen it alive, but only in photographs.

"It can't be," she whispered to herself. She looked back to the Partners statue even though she couldn't see the front of it, she knew who it was.

It was Walt Disney now standing still in front of her.

She felt she should have been screaming in terror at a sight of a ghost, but that relaxed feeling seemed to engulf her. She didn't know what was going on.

She watched in frozen silent as she watched Walt opening his mouth as if speaking, but no sound came out. She still understood what he mouthed as she heard his voice in her mind, "_Finally._"

"_Finally" what?_ Amy asked herself mentally. To her surprise, she had said this out loud.

"_Finally, it is time._" She heard Walt's voice again.

"Time for what?" Amy asked him, but he disappeared before her very eyes.

Now it was only her. The tears she wanted to fall now seemed wiped away. Being afraid felt like an emotion she'll never feel again. She just felt…content.

Suddenly, she singing coming from Snow White's Grotto which was located around the right side of the castle.

"_M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E! Mickey Mouse! Mickey Mouse! C-L-U-B! Mickey Mouse. Mickey Mouse. Forever let us hold our banner high!_"

Amy turned her head to stare at where it was coming from. It was a squeaky voice. It almost reminded her of the voices cartoons got in 1930 cartoons.

"_Who's the leader of this club that's made for you and me? M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-_"

On the pathway leading to Snow White Grotto was a…thing that resembled a rabbit, but it could walk and talk like a human. It was a toon. It was black and white with pie-cut eyes and shorts with suspenders. He was too into his song to notice Amy staring at him. She realized he seemed familiar to Mickey Mouse's earliest form.

"_E!!!_" he sang the last note loud while brandishing his arms up. Then, whistling the same tune, he kept walking at a fast pace passing Amy.

"How do you do?" he said politely to Amy while waving and continuing with his whistling. When he realized she was there, he stopped and returned Amy's stare.

"What are you doing here?" he asked shocked, "You're supposed to be-Pffht!" The only way he could explain what he meant was waving is arms in the air, "Poof! But you're still here!"

"I don't really know why I'm here," Amy answered, "I was here with my uncle and then all the sudden, he disappeared."

"That's what suppose to happen with all the humans!" the rabbit said and then seemed to say the rest to himself, "Is the spell faulty? It's been working since this place opened. Unless…"

He turned his attention to her fully again and asked her while pointing at the spot in front of her, "Did you see Walt there?" Amy nodded.

The rabbit toon was completely silent before jumping up into the air and doing a victory dance, "I found her first! I found her first!"

Then, he stopped again and rubbed his chin, "I thought it was going to be a boy…"

"Do you mind explaining?" Amy asked annoyed.

"No time to explain. I've got major bragging rights for decades!" the rabbit grinned a grin so big that any bigger Amy was sure it would fall off his face, "Come follow me! I've got show off to the others!"

With that, the rabbit started walking towards Fantasyland through the castle. When Amy just stood there, he turned back.

"You coming or what?" he asked.

Against her better judgment, Amy followed the rabbit wondering if Johnny's playful comment was right and that she had gone mad.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I would like to apologize for the second chapter taking so long to get up. After re-reading it just a few days before its original planned release, I disliked the very beginning and felt like it dragged itself on. Then I just sort of got an author's block (that's the best I can explain it) that lasted for about two weeks. Finally, I started typing again and got this up. I hope you all forgive me! Sorry that going to Disneyland was a bit fast, but honestly getting there dragged the chapter down. Chapter 3 is also getting revised as it's off balance and very boring to read, but hopefully won't take as long to write. 

My character Uncle Eddy came from another story _Now and Forever_ (which I'm not sure if it'll see the light of day.) Since I really like the character, but I wasn't (and still am not) sure if I would ever publish the story he was in, I placed him in here. Besides, it gives Amy an excuse to be at Disneyland. He works at random attractions in New Orleans Square and Frontierland.

The only source of light on the street coming from the Fire Department window is Walt Disney's tribute. Above the Fire Department is where Walt's apartment is. I totally suggest visiting the Department. You won't be able to go into the apartment, but I tell you I totally felt the nostalgia of Walt. The Fire Pole is what Walt would use to get down

Some say Walt really does haunt Disneyland. There are reports that he haunts the Fire Department (naturally), the Central Plaza, the Disney Gallery, and sometimes around Disney's California Adventure (where in the park, I'm not sure.) Disney's California Adventure strangely enough makes sense since that used to be the parking lot. All the reports have in common is that its night and they feel the same feeling that Amy did and see him.

The rabbit toon is singing _The Mickey Mouse Club March_ which is the theme song for the _Mickey Mouse Club_.

Who is the rabbit? You'll find out in the next chapter. Hopefully, a lot of you Disney fanatics know who it is.

**Trivia:** When the story's main character switched from Rose to Amy, Amy was really different in a lot of ways as well. At first she worked in Fantasyland as a Alice in Wonderland Cast Member and while going home, she saw Walt's Ghost and Goofy came up to her.


	4. Roy's Promise

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Disney. 

**Claimer:** I do own this fanfiction, this plot, and the character featured in this chapter, Amy Anderson.

* * *

Chapter 3

Roy's Promise

* * *

Amy power-walked up to the strange rabbit-like creature across the wooden drawbridge and underneath the stone gateway. When she caught up, the toon continued to walk through the small corridor leading to Fantasyland. 

"Do you mind telling me…?" Amy was about to say "what", but that seemed too rude, "who you are?"

He stopped and turned looking at her blankly before realization came to him, "Oh. I'm just so used to everyone knowing me, but old habits die hard. The name's Oswald. Oswald the Lucky Rabbit."

"Lucky Rabbit?" she asked questioningly, "That's a strange name."

"What do you expect? I'm a toon," Oswald answered, "This way."

"So what are you doing here?" she asked following to the end of the corridor, but stopped short when she saw Fantasyland.

She hadn't been there for a quite a long time, but she always remembered what a crazy and crowded dreadlock it was to walk in between Snow White's Scary Adventure, Peter Pan's Flight, King Arthur Carrousel, and of course the castle. She had always remembered it with large crowds full of impatient kids and frustrated parents. It seemed so odd to see the area deserted of people.

"What do ya mean?" Oswald asked continuing over to the water fountain with the statue of Sleeping Beauty, her prince, and the Three Good Fairies.

"I mean, you don't seem Disney to me," Amy hoped she didn't sound rude, but Oswald didn't seem offended at all.

"I've always been Disney my whole life. Or at least I was sorta Disney before Walt lost the rights to me. But now that Disney bought me back, I get to live where I belong," Oswald answered, "Don't dawdle. We have to get there quickly."

Amy stopped staring at the unusual sight to her and followed him once again, "But that's it. Where are we going?"

"Can't say here," Oswald told her turning back to look around, "The shadows have eyes."

Amy gave him a strange look before rolling her eyes, "I'm not going to ask about that."

The rabbit went over to the plain wooden door in the castle's wall and opened it with just a push, "Let's just say Disneyland doesn't just have pixies or princesses living in it."

* * *

_December 5, 1901 Chicago_

There had been an ominous silence in the Disney home. Though there was no reason to, no one spoke unless in a whisper and Elias Disney could be seen pacing around the house. Herbert and Raymond would whisper to each other as if used to it (which is most likely true). Yes, everyone was busy in the Disney household, but one.

Roy Disney, the fourth grader of the household was not used to this. He wasn't used to his mother upstairs, the doctor arriving, and no one letting Roy see her. He didn't know what to do with himself. Though it was where he grew up in, the house seemed almost different. Its rooms and halls were unfamiliar with him and its quietness strange and alien to the 8 year old.

The only way he could entertain himself was read his school textbook, but he couldn't find it in himself to try to understand what the story was about. He just blankly stared at the words waiting for some news about his new sibling.

It seemed to still stun him when he thought about it. He was going to be an older brother. But what exactly did older brothers do? Herb and Ray had told him he would get more chores; there would be crying day and night, and all by a baby. Roy was nervous about what his new duties were as the second youngest brother in the Disney household.

"Roy!"

The boy placed his textbook not bothering to bookmark it and followed the sound of his father's voice up the stairs.

"Yes Father?" the fourth grader asked as he reached the landing.

"The doctor says we can come in now," Mr. Disney lead Roy into the master bedroom where he say his mother cradling a bundle of blankets.

"Congratulations," the doctor smiled wearily, "You have a new baby boy."

Roy approached Flora, whose mouth broke into a tired smile, "Hello there big brother. Do you want to see your new brother?" He didn't say anything in return, but his mother turned the bundle to face the boy. Within the blankets was a sleeping baby who opened his eyes and looked at his brother with wide brown eyes.

"Walter here is a newborn who just arrived in the world. Since you're experienced, can you promise me that you'll help him Roy?" Flora asked her third son.

Roy nodded, "You can count on me." The infant was actually kind of cute…That was until it broke into tears.

_This kid is going to give me a headache_, Roy thought annoyed, _But maybe it'll be worth it_.

* * *

_June 2006 Disneyland, Sleeping Beauty Castle_

"What is this place?" Amy asked as they climbed staircase after staircase and traveled through corridors. The place was messy and begged for some cleaning. It wasn't just dusty, but messy and crowded like a teenager's room when they haven't cleaned it up.

"Sleeping Beauty _something_," Oswald told her, "It used to be this attraction full of dioramas. Now it's this."

"So why are we in here?"

"That's why," Oswald told her pointing at something. Glancing in the direction with wide eyes, she saw a bright blue tapestry with a gold Mickey Mouse symbol looking innocently back at her.

* * *

"Have you seen anything yet?" 

Ursula looked up at the shadows of her make-shift grotto and narrowed her eyes. She couldn't see the speaker, but she knew who it was.

"Yes," Ursula conducted her attention back at the cauldron-like carol, "A girl has arrived."

"People arrive everyday. What makes this one special?"

Ursula gave a piercing stare at the shadows where she felt the other's presence, "I wasn't finished. That rabbit is leading her to their base. Because of their magic, I can't see them anymore when they go in the castle, but she has seen the ghost of Disney."

Silence ensued as Ursula heard the other woman walk around in the shadows, "So, she has come at last."

"You think it's her?" Ursula questioned.

"Of course! What other human could see his ghost? That little rat knows more than we thought by the looks of it. We must start now."

"Now _now_?" Ursula asked unbelievingly.

"Yes now!"

"But, we aren't completely prepared. For instance, we haven't finished that potion for you yet and the research isn't done."

"Does it really matter? We know where and how to start. We can go on from there."

Ursula rolled her eyes, "You're the boss."

"Now get that cat to summon everyone here," Queen Grimhelde finally stepped out into the dim light her with hideous hag face and her black cloak covering her humpback, "its showtime."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Yes, I know. This chapter was even shorter than the Prologue. That's how I felt that the chapter could be best written though. Hopefully, Chapter 4 will be longer, but I have to balance out all the information I have to throw at you. In case it was confusing, the moment with Roy was a flashback.

To everyone who guessed that the rabbit was Oswald, you all deserve a virtual sundae! Betcha you all thought it was Roger (If Roger is in this at all, he'll premiere much later in the story). Please excuse me if he ever goes out of character. I have never seen an Oswald cartoon and I have never heard much of his personality. I think he may not have one as Mickey was the first cartoon with personality (at least I have heard). I will try not to overdo anything, but if I ever do, let's call it artistic liberty.

There is a little statue of Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip dancing on a water fountain in Fantasyland. It you find this, keep following the wall and you'll see the wooden door. Ta-dah! The entrance to the Sleeping Beauty Diorama Walkthrough! It's so close by the entrance of Fantasyland that it makes one wonder why it wasn't so well know! At least, this where I believe the entrance used to be according to accounts, but feel free to correct me in a review.

December 5, 1901 is Walt's birthday and I just wanted a POV of Roy and why he looks over Walt all the time. This was fictional and it came entirely out of my mind so please don't think it's an actual Disney fact or memory. Other flashbacks from Walt's life will be based and be influenced from real memories.

Thank you all for your support. It's taking much longer because I'm still trying to define Amy's personality along with trying to find out exactly what the plot is (I'm still only with concepts). Also, I have so many fanfictions that need my attention, but I'm getting too much homework (I'm in advanced gate classes so you can imagine my stress). I try my best and will hopefully get more stories up soon.


End file.
